


羸弱

by Darchi



Series: 物是人非 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve确信，他是世界上最不合格的alpha。</p>
            </blockquote>





	羸弱

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roman_numeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/gifts).
  * A translation of [Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681067) by [roman_numeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral). 



Steve确信，他是世界上最不合格的alpha。他甚至没办法保护自己的配偶。

当Steve费力从地上爬起来时，Bucky已经把那家伙扔了出去。

Bucky的手上血迹斑斑，但他却毫不在意，只是专心照顾Steve。

“你应该找一个配得上你的alpha，Bucky，”Steve有些瑟缩。Bucky在清理他额头上的伤口。那伤口并不深，却很疼。

“我要找的alpha就在这里。”Bucky边往他的伤口上贴创可贴边回答。

“我是说真的。我什么都给不了你，Bucky。我没办法替你遮风挡雨，就算联结我也没办法让你怀孕。我一点用都没有。”

“别他妈的乱说，”Bucky果然生气了。“我可以为我们俩还有我们的孩子遮风挡雨。所以少用这些借口把我推开。”

Bucky的前半句是真的，只要他没被自己的雇员发现omega的身份，他的确可以做到。但是后半句却是谎言。在他们发现Steve的不育问题之前，Bucky曾经谈起过他们的孩子会如何，而他现在却再也没提起过。

像之前很多次一样，Steve暗暗诅咒自己的羸弱。他希望Bucky能更自私些。


End file.
